Magazine fed crimpers are known. However, none of the current hand held contact crimpers appear to perform adequately in maximizing the speed, accuracy, reliability and versatility required for the crimping of contacts in mission critical equipment and applications such as rockets, airplanes, military equipment and the like. Development of a hand held crimper which can optimally crimp electrical contacts represents a significant improvement in the field of hand held contact crimpers, and satisfies a long felt need in this field. Further, those in the art have long recognized the need for an improved contact magazine loader which is attachable to a hand held crimper, and which is easily and conveniently reloadable.